The present invention comprises a new Aster, botanically known as Aster hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘Pink Yomagic.’
The new cultivar ‘Pink Yomagic’ has an upright, freely branching growth habit, dark green colored foliage, and purple-violet colored ray florets.
‘Pink Yomagic’ originated as a natural whole plant mutation of the cultivar ‘Yomagic,’ U.S. Plant Pat. No. 15,690. ‘Pink Yomagic’ was discovered and selected by the inventor as a single flowering plant within a population of the parent cultivar in a controlled breeding program in Alva, Fla., in March 2007. The parent cultivar ‘Yomagic’ has purple flower color, is a few days faster to flower under natural season response, and is slightly smaller in plant size.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘Pink Yomagic’ was by vegetative cuttings in April 2007, in a controlled environment in Alva, Fla.
Horticultural examination of plants grown from cuttings of the new plant initiated in April 2007, and continuing thereafter, has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for ‘Pink Yomagic’ are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
‘Pink Yomagic’ has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity and day length.
A Plant Breeder's Right for this cultivar was applied for in the Community Plant Variety
Office on Jun. 19, 2008. ‘Pink Yomagic’ has not been made publicly available more than one year prior to the filing of this application.